Jeannette's Tsubasa Drabbles and Shorts
by Von-Questenberg
Summary: A collection of my Tsubasa drabbles and short oneshots. Varying ratings and pairings. Updated 9 16 with three new shorts.
1. Conclusions

_This is a collection of my Tsubasa drabbles._

* * *

Conclusions

Syaoran was aware of the tension between his two older traveling companions. Fai's feelings were clear enough- he blatantly flirted with Kurogane mercilessly.

Kurogane's feelings were a bit harder to work out, but Syaoran had long ago concluded that the ninja's constant frustration with the mage was genuine irritation at the blond's admittedly over-the-top personality and antics crossed with a bad case of 'protesting too much.'

Thus, Syaoran was far from surprised one morning as the two came out of the same bedroom when they had gone to sleep in different rooms.

Explaining the situation to Sakura was somewhat uncomfortable.


	2. Syaoran

_Short, sweet, introspective-ydrabble on Syaoran and the reason fate might choose to send them on the journey. SyaoranxSakura._

* * *

Syaoran

What is the purpose of the journey?

The journey allows Syaoran to prove to everyone that he does deserve Sakura's love, that he is not just an abandoned child taken in out of pity by a quirky archeologist. Mainly it proves it to himself, because he is the one who needs the most convincing.

After all, as much as Syaoran believes in every person's inherent worth, everyone at some point feels the drive to prove their worth by accomplishing something.

He would say that his (un)worthiness is irrelevant, that Sakura is what matters. All that does is prove the point.

* * *


	3. Seishirō

_This drabble is purposely vague. 'Cause I don't want to try to theorize about the whys of TsubasaSei-chan's journey, because I'm looking forward to finding out. Just like I try not to theorize about Fai's past too much. _

* * *

Seishirō

Seishirō appeared one night at the inn the four of them were staying at. He refused to give the feather back, with his usual empty smile that somehow still held meaning.

Later, Sakura spoke to Seishirō alone. "Your eyes… look just like Syaoran-kun's."

"Yes. I suppose they would. Our goals and motivations aren't that different."

The name Subaru remained unspoken.

"Even still, your Syaoran-kun will always be a far better person than I."

Another smile.

"But I was once told that, no matter how many sins a person commits, he still has the right to love."

Sakura smiled. "I agree."


	4. Echoes of Subaru

_Another TRC!Seishirou/Subaru drabble.  
_

* * *

_Echoes of Subaru_

Seishirou is disconcertingly reminded of Subaru everywhere he turns.

Syaoran has the same sense of justice and desire to avoid sin and remain innocent.

Sakura has the same complete devotion to Syaoran that Subaru once had (has?) for him.

Fai has the same brokenness in his eyes.

None of it matters, of course, because none of them are Subaru. Only Subaru is Subaru. He can kill all of these small pieces of Subaru because they are not Subaru.

Even still, it is not pleasant. Because he shouldn't have to have only echoes of Subaru; he should have Subaru with him.

* * *


	5. Convenience

_A KuroFai drabble, of the serious variety. I don't usually write serious KuroFai_,_ so here goes. _

* * *

_Convenience_

It was not a convenient time for a romance. Then again, this was hardly a romance. All the same, a journey in which one was running away and another was running back was obviously not a good time to find love.

But whoever said love would be convenient?

There were no pretty words, as Kurogane had once said. There were no birds singing, no swearing of eternal devotion and fidelity. Fai was fine with that. This was a forced intimacy, and romance and wooing was for when one had choices. This was hitsuzen. Not that hitsuzen made it any easier.

* * *


	6. Family

_Another short one. Vague spoilers for recent chapters._

* * *

Family

They were a happy little family, Fai mused- Daddy, Mommy, Brother, Sister, and baby Mokona made three. Except Mommy and Daddy weren't friends, and weren't quite anything else either. And Brother and Sister saw each other as anything but. And Sister didn't remember enough, and Brother remembered too much, and had something not quite right about him, something which Mommy knew he couldn't fix but could only patch up for a bit. And Fai didn't mind, because no family is perfect, something he knew extremely well; all they could do was love each other. And he ignored as much as possible that voice telling him that he also knew damn well that love wasn't always enough. 


	7. Souma

_Nobody ever seems to write TRC!Souma/Kendappa. So here's my little contribution. _

* * *

Souma

When Tomoyo was only eleven years old, she had looked at Souma with kind eyes, far wiser than the eyes of a young girl should be. "Souma-san, may I be direct?"

"Yes, of course, Tomoyo-hime."

"Why do you serve me?"

"You are my princess and the head priestess of Japan." A gentle smile passed over Souma's face. "It's my honor to serve you."

"But my sister Kendappa-ou is your lover, your precious person. Surely you would rather be her personal bodyguard?"

Souma barely saved herself from an undignified splutter. Yet really, she immediately began to consider, it really wasn't all that surprising that Tomoyo-hime would have come to such conclusions. Tomoyo-hime and Kendappa-ou were very close, and Tomoyo-hime was very precocious and observant.

Tomoyo allowed Souma to collect herself while beginning to speak again. "I only ask because, if you would rather be Onee-sama's bodyguard, that certainly can be arranged. I wouldn't mind at all."

Souma smiled again. "Thank you, Tomoyo-hime, but Kendappa-ou is very capable of protecting herself, and has excellent bodyguards of her own, ninjas whose training I can vouch for myself."

"But even still…"

"Tomoyo-hime, you too are precious to your sister, and you are precious to me. Kendappa-ou does not need my direct service, so what better service can I give her than to protect her precious sister?"

Tomoyo never asked again.


	8. Taishakuten

_A lot of people have wondered if Taishakuten exist(ed) in Celes, myself among them. Fai/Ashura-ou, Taishakuten/Ashura-ou._

* * *

Taishakuten

Before Fai, there had been Taishakuten, Ashura-ou's late general. Fai had often looked at the portrait of the cold, cruel, beautiful man hanging in the gallery of the palace. They had something very deep in common- they both lived for, and only for, the same inscrutable man. Fai wondered why he wasn't jealous, as it would have been only natural- a retelling of one of the oldest stories. Yet he never resented his beloved king's former lover.

Years later, Fai realized why- Taishakuten, in the end, had never owned Ashura-ou anymore than Fai had. In the end, they were equals.


End file.
